


Hard Work

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ghost Appendage, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of doing nothing, Sans might as well spend some quality time in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> Request for solo Sans without ghost hands.

"I'm back," Sans shouted, slamming the door behind him in hopes of getting a shrill talking to to laugh at. Without anything in reply, he huffed a bit, but figured that'd be a good thing. "Did you leave me anything, bro?" He added, eyes scanning any surface that could hold the key to where Papyrus was.

Some note in capital letters made him shake his head and laugh, skimming to know his brother was out to catch some humans. "Typical nerd, leaving me alone. It'll probably get messy, so I'll need this to wipe off." Snickering, Sans stalked off to his room.

He shut his door as an extra precaution, beginning to strip from his jacket and shorts as he spotted an opening on his bed. Between the pillow and pulled down sheets he was able to nestle into his favorite position to get in the mood. He flexed his bony fingers, looking at them closely to make sure they were clean enough.

Licking along them a bit, he did his best not to just shove his other hand to the best part. It didn't take much rubbing along his neck bones for his cock to appear over his groin area. "Dang, I'm smooth. Only needed a hotdog to get this date moving."

He raked the tips of his fingers like nails down his chest until he had to stop to catch his breath. Once his body relaxed against the pillows, he used his other hand to slowly but surely poke at his spine. "Too soon!" He hissed, hips bucking. "Jeez, baby, you never told me you were hands on..."

The digits dipped through the spaces in his rib cage, head lolling a bit as they got inward enough to brush his spinal cord again. Sans waited for his body to stop quivering so badly before grabbing it with his skeletal fingers. He cursed, throbbing enough that he snagged his dick with his other hand. 

"Don't make this a contest," he scolded himself, chuckling a bit before starting to bring his hands up and down. For his spine he kept wiping off his mouth with his fingers to have enough drool it wasn't grading to run along it.

A violent shudder went through him when he dragged where his nails would be over his cock. "Wait, uh, don't be so rough!" His eyes watched the ceiling as his hand left his spine to return to tickle along his ribs. The hand on the transparent appendage stuck to the task, wanting to get him off.

"Ooh, boy," he grunted, feeling sweat run into an eye socket, making him wince and shiver. "You really need me to get off?" He blushed at how he was talking like he actually had someone there. A bad and lonely habit, he could admit.

Eventually the hand stopped playing with his chest, becoming a fist into the bed under his writhing body. "Ah, wait... I need to take a breather, or I'll sound like a..." His head fell back as he let out a groan, hand pumping his dick furiously. 

He blindly felt for the note he was given for when he came, but couldn't pay much attention and gave up. Sans bucked into his hand, sticking his fingers between his teeth as if that'd make him any more silent. "You're a damn tease," he growled, lifting his legs a bit at the knees to be able to watch his actions.

Sans noticed how he twitched whenever a fingers got high enough to run his cockhead, so he shakily tried sticking the free hand's index finger into it. His eyes rolled back into his head for a moment when he found that enough pressure made him feel full and lightheaded. Nervous to try that inside the slit any longer, he just used the tip of his finger to play back and forth along the tip.

He dragged a leg up when he was on his side, "Come on, you're taking your time?" Maybe he had been doing this too much as of late, yet it didn't always happen quite like this every time. This felt more experimental. Sans couldn't imagine anything specific this round, so he did his best admiring how thick he was able to conjure his dick as he tugged the foreskin back and forth along the shaft.

After his arm started to grow tired of holding up his bones, he dropped his leg in favor of spitting enough along his fingers that they'd be soaked. "Gross," he laughed, but moaned when the spit got along his neck and collarbone. "Disgusting," he chided the air once he flicked the spittle along his ribs. "Score!" He exclaimed, cumming when his reapplied spit got all over his spinal cord and cock.

Panting and rubbing where his throat would be, Sans reluctantly let go of his cock. He didn't end up having the heart to dirty another note his clueless brother wrote, using instead a discarded sweater he'd meant to wash from the floor. 

His ghost cock nearly dissipated until he nudged something with his foot under his bed. He plucked up the magazine, flipping through it until he noticed some pages he dog eared. "I never finished this issue?" He slowly sat back down on the bed, leaving the dirty material next to him as he got back into a similar position to earlier. "Nothing like the comfort of jacking it to a sexy stranger, you know?" Sans mused to himself, having trouble opening a couple pages that seemed to dry together.


End file.
